Wish upon his sinful lips (SebastianxClaude)
by InstablePsychologist
Summary: A short drabble i wrote about Sebastian and Claude having an encounter.


It was a normal day in the Phantomhive mansion. Everything had it's order.  
The young master was sat behind his desk learning what his butler taught him a few hours ago.  
The three servants were occupied with their tasks Sebastian had given them and he didn't feel the urge to look whether they were doing it right or not.  
He stood in the kitchen preparing a sponge cake for his masters later afternoon tea.  
In order to do this in complete silence and at ease he had told Bard to either help Finny or Mey Rin.  
However he doubted, with a slight chuckle, that cook would really help a maid with women tasks.  
Three years he was serving the young earl now. It was strange, even to himself.  
He used to devour every single soul crossing his sinful way, facing its last seconds.  
The taste didn't give him a chance to restrain himself. The grief which burnt itself into the humans flesh and soul.  
The sadness covering that being like deadly poison.  
And finally, the darkness born from happy times, which turned into cold ash, leaving its bitter and grey trace within his meal.  
His tongue licked over the sensual lips, that shall never tell a lie.  
However he did not wish to continue that way of living. He wanted his meal to be unique. He wanted that work stood behind what he would devour later even if he had to wait another few years.  
He grabed a wire whisk and started to twirl the fluid which was meant to fill the cake as a strawberry cream.  
Skillfully his arm moved with a fast pace from which one could tell that he either already did that several times or wasn't human if not.  
The demon started to imagine how the flavour of his meal spread on his tongue when a deep sensation struck his body.  
He looked up stopping his action.  
Someone entered the manor without him letting.  
And he already had an idea who it was.  
His senses sharpened.  
There was no human soul to be sensed. This being didn't own one.  
A knocking sound could be heard and Sebastian held his breath in order to hear anything. Which would tell him if he was right with his assumption or not.  
A few moments passed before the knocking sound repeated.  
Whoever stood in front of this door knew the butler was in here. Smoothly he let go of his cooking tool and slowly opened the door.  
It slammed open and he felt a mercyless force wrap around his neck as he crushed against one of the few cupboards filling the kitchen.  
He didn't even close his eyes as this happened. They were staring right into the pair of golden ones filled with pure hatred.  
„Claude Faustus. How surprising to see you here." Sebastian said waith a mocking tone.  
„It is not in the least surprising. You knew it from the start filthy being."  
„Filthy?" the demon repeated almost chuckling.  
„You are one to talk Faustus. At least i am not trying to steal someones precious meal."  
As he said that he felt the grip tighten. He must have upset the other a little.  
„May i ask why you are gracing this humble household with your presence?"  
Claude narrowed his eyes.  
„I thought i should pay your young master a visit of politeness."  
The words, that demon spoke, were cutting the butlers patience strongly. He hated it when his young master was mentioned by this unworthy piece.  
„As much as he would appreciate it, i must ask you to kindly leave."  
„What a shame." the other stated and let a finger slide into the bowl with the nearly finished cream.  
Gently he laced Sebastians lower lip with it.  
„I wonder if you like what you are preparing for your precious young master." Claude leaned forward and licked over the raven haireds lips.  
He couldn't express how disgusted he felt right now feeling the warm and wet tongue crawling over his rosy skin. „Would you like to have some?" the butler said spreading an arctic cold with his voice.  
He heard Claude chuckling a bit.  
„No need. I don't like it."  
With that he crashed his lips onto Sebastians forcing his tongue in.  
The butler bit the muscle trying to explore what wasn't belonging to it.  
A growl could be heard.  
A hand slid between Sebastians legs and started to rub his sensitive spot. Even though he was a demon he could feel arousal.  
And even though he hated this demon with a strong passion he longed for his mercyless and brutal grip.  
He exhaled softly as the sensation began to cover his body.  
But there was something disturbing him and he got rid of this disturbance by grabing Claudes wrist, crashing him against the wall across from the cupboard.  
Still kissing he forced his hungry tongue into that golden-eyeds warm mouth.  
„Nnnnh…"  
Warm air was exchanged as well as saliva.  
Sebastian broke from the passionate yet rough kiss and ripped the clothes open which were covering that delicate skin.  
He slowed down a bit and looked deep into Claudes eyes. „Mocking me are we? But you play with the wrong one Faustus."  
The other smiled cold hearted. „Let us see about that." he said, softly letting two fingers slip into the white shirt Sebastian was wearing. With a strong pull he ripped it apart revealing that butlers smooth skin.  
A demonic grin covered Sebastians face before he pushed his lips onto the others letting one leg slip between Claudes at the same time.  
Brutal yearning pierced his body.  
He wanted to crush that demon.  
He wanted him to beg and remain within his mercy.  
A soft moan escaped the spider demons lips. He grabed Sebastians waist and roughly placed him onto the counter. With his teeth he got rid of the white glove covering his hand not leaving the butler out of sight.  
The white fabric sliped off and fell onto the ground making a gentle noise. Elegant fingers started to slide over Sebastians body leaving a burning feeling on his skin. Further down to his navel passing it and teasing him. Slipping into the black trousers which felt oddly tight by now.  
„Are we enjoying this filthy butler?" Claude asked with a smooth voice.  
„Why would i?" the other answered. He was enjoying this but he would never admit it to that pest.  
„You are terrible. But let your body answer for you."  
With slow movements he ripped the black fabric and started to lick the butlers white pants.  
He twitched a litte as a thunder like feeling struck his body. Throbs were rising between his legs yearning to be released.  
But there was no mercy.  
Claude continued to nibble and lick over the white cloth leaving his warm saliva on it.  
The throbbing grew stronger and Sebastian felt how he began to harden.  
„I guess-" the demon destroyed the pants. „- your body is enjoying this more than you would admit."  
Cold air was brushing his shaft as it was released. Precum was already dripping down the tip.  
Gritting his teeth Sebastian jumped down from the counter burying Claudes body beneath him, who was teasing him so mockingly.  
„There are always two to play."  
He pushed him down with a hand while he started to get rid of the useless clothing. His body wanted to pierce that demon hard.  
As he was done he entered him forcing his shaft up the others rectum.  
Claude groaned while gritting his teeth. Enclosing Sebastian tightly, the demon began to move roughly. With every thrust he felt the warm skin brush over his delicate shaft. Waves of lust filled the red eyed demons body and soon he was moaning between his panting.  
Claude grabed Sebastians hair and pulled him down forcefully to his face placing his sensual lips onto the butlers,while he was being pushed up through his rough thrusts.  
They were biting each other like the hateful enemies they were and left their marks all over each others bodies marking their encounter.  
The spider devil felt how climax was reaching and began to sink his nails into Sebastians soft skin. He scratched it until blood slowly dripped down his back and the demon groaned into the kiss he placed onto those sensual lips taking up a faster pace.  
Heat emitted from their tortured bodies and made the temperature rise around them. The hot shaft made it's way in and out leaving Sebastians body shivering in pleasure. He would have never thought he could feel that way while becoming so intimate with the demon he wished to see dead. He looked down on his sexual partner. His face was laced with blissful pleasure. Moans silently covering his soft lips.  
„Who is the one know enjoying this more than admitted?" he managed to say more groaning then speaking.  
Claude looked up. The butler could see what he wanted to do. He wanted to take the control again. Wanted to dominate Sebastian. After a visually noticable fight he seemed to struggle in, he got up and placed his hot body onto the raven butlers.  
„I never said i don't Michaelis. That's the difference."  
Said butler felt how his shaft left Claudes anus.  
„You.." but he couldn't say much more because the feeling of him entering made him lose his speech. He felt how he was filled completely.  
„Did you want to say something?"  
That bastard was grinning in the most demonic way possible.  
He moved within Sebastian. The feeling of his shaft moving inside him. Both stimulating and hurting him.  
Pain and arousal mixed up and left the demon in a confused state.  
He closed his eyes trying to surpress the moans which tried to escape so violently. The least he wanted was to show how much he enjoyed being pierced by that demon.  
„Come on. I know what you feel. I know you want to moan my name out as loud as you can Michaelis."  
The other shot him a glare before he arched his back in pleasure. „Aaaaaaah…."  
He couldn't help it. When the first moan finally left he couldn't hold it in anymore. They seemed to fill the whole kitchen.  
Claude chuckled in triumph.  
„What a good demon you can be."  
„Shut up." Sebastian managed to say in between his moans.  
The dominating demon took up a faster pace and both bursted into several pieces as they reached their climax…

The afternoon tea was prepared and Sebastian calmly brought it to his young master.  
„No filling this time?" the boy asked as he took the first bite from the cake.  
„I deeply apologise but the filling got dirty. I can't have you ruin your taste buds with filthy food young master."  
The earl closed his eyes shoving the next piece into his mouth. „Whatever."  
He didn't notice that his butler was walking differently than before. Neither did he see the marks and bruises covering his body.  
„You bastard." Sebastian thought smirking in his demonic way.


End file.
